Anna (2019 film)/Credits
Full credits for Anna (2019). Logos Opening Summit Entertainment Presents A Co-Production Europacorp - MovieWorks Pictures With The Participation of OCS - TF1 - Canal+ - TMC ANNA Closing Crawl Art Anna SASHA LUCAS Olga HELEN MIRREN Alex Tckenkov LUKE EVANS Lenny Miller CILLIAN MURPHY Maude LERA ABOVA Piotr SASHA PETROV Vlad NIKITA PAVLENKO Nika ANNA KRIPPA Jimmy ALEKSEY MASLODUDOV Vassiliev ERIC GODON Mossan IVAN FRANEK Samy JEAN-BAPTISTE PUECH John ADRIAN CAN Dorothee ALISON WHEELER Oleg ANDREW HOWARD Frederick JAN OLIVER SCHROEDER Sonia LOUISE PARKER Petra SASHA BELIAEVA Renata GRETA VARLESE Inge LAUREN DE GRAAF Anna's Father MIKHAIL SAFRONOV Anna's Mother MARIA LUSS Moscow Cabbie SERGEY BACHURSKY KGB Superior Officer ERNEST GROMOV KGB Sentry JARKOV SERGEY Moli EDUARD FLYOROV Vassiliev's Secretary JULIA MUNROW Olga's Technicien JESS LIAUDIN Piotr's Hostage CHRISTOPHER CRAIG Moscow Playboy YURIY ZAVALNYOUK CIA Chief DAVID COBURN Miller's Chauffeur JAMES JOINT Miller's Assistant TONIO DESCANVELLE Blake REGINAL-ROLAND KUDIWU Binome Blake MANUEL SINOR Monceau Waiter GERARD GRAILLOT Mario LAURENT FERAO Mario's Stylist ZAC ANDIANS Mario's Make-Up Assistant AYA YABUUCHI Mario's Assistant MABO KOUYATE Nato ERIC LAMPAERT Nato's Producer FANY LE GAC Nato's Model 1 PAULINE HOARAU Nato's Model 2 NOAM FROST Nato's Assistant JORDAN DWAYNE Boxing Photographer PETER LAMARQUE Neta GRACE HANCOCK Car Crash Woman CANSU TOSUN Laboratory Scientist NICCOLO SENNI Scope CIA Agent SCOTT THURN Scope CIA Agent 2 TERRENCE AMADI Manison Photographer JEAN-MARCO MONTALTP KGB Surveillance 1 ALEXANDRE MAJETNIAK KGB Surveillance 2 TONI HRISTOV KGB Surveillance 3 LEONID GLUSHCHENKO DJ Party ANTHONY WEBER One Agency Recptionist ELISE LISSAGUE One Agency Assistant WENDY GRENIER Restaurant Manager VIATCHESLAV ARDACHEV Restaurant Guest PAUL LEFEVRE Restaurant Target ALAIN JFIGLARZ Alex's Sidekick IGOR SAVOCHKIN Anna 8 Years Old KAMIL HOVORKOVA Anna Blonde NASTYA STEN Main Unit Director's Development TBA Casting TBA Production Production Supervisor Romuald Drault Line Producer Bruno Vatin Production Coordinator Cathy Dutheil Production Secretary Sylvie Rogeron Production Assistant Gaston Roche Accounting TBA Unit and Location Managing TBA Camera Department TBA Sound TBA Make-Up and Hair TBA Wardrobe Department TBA Grip TBA Electrical TBA Art Department TBA Weapons Weapon Consultant Christophe Maratier Armurers Marc Leroyer Stephane Bourdon Jean-Claude Lecoq Mechanical and Physical SFX SFX Bigbang SFX TBA Physical Stunts TBA Car Stunts - Cascades et Cascadeurs TBA Picture Cars - Casting Automobiles TBA Post Production TBA Europacorp Team Production Department Romuald Drault Alexandre Fourniere Des Corats Legal Department Vincent Lebegue Elise Proux Gladys Personnat Caroline Pesonnat Neige Tehbault Olga Frudeau Fatima Ourarhi Post Production Supervisors Elodie Glain Sales Department Marie-Laure Montironi Kevin Deysson Ludovica Stoppa EMel Laks Music Supervisor Alexandre Mahout Visual Effects Visual Effects Producer Consultant Sophie A. Leclerc Canadian VFX Production Services by Transfilm International Claude Leger, Jonathan Vanger Visual Effects by Rodeo FX TBA Visual Effects by Digital Factory TBA Visual Effects by Mikros Image TBA Special Thanks From Luc Besson Virginie Besson Silla Robert Mark Kamen Eric Garcia Patrick Wachsberger Music TBA Editing, Grading, Recording, Mixing and Laboratory by Digital Factory TBA Shed Crew TBA Moscow Shoot Production Services Provided by Fetish Film TBA Belgrade Shoot Production Services Provided by WIP Films TBA Guadeloupe Shoot Production Services Provided by Skyprod TBA Milan Shoot Production Services Provided by ONDAMAXFilms TBA Suppliers TBA Thanks TBA A Europacorp - MovieWorks Pictures Co-Production With The Participation of Visa D Exploitation N 147.574 Depot Legal 2018 Copyright 2018 Europacorp - TF1 Films Production No. 51631 The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits